The present invention concerns substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines having pharmaceutically useful properties.
.beta.-Adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers are known to be useful in treating certain cardiovascular disorders such as arrhythmia, angina pectoris. While these .beta.-blockers can also have antihypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 292, 306 (1969). Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,305,644, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,282, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,009, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 1113-1114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Novel substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity; some compounds also have antihypertensive activity of immediate onset.